A New Me
by DemonKitty184
Summary: This is a SoMa story. Anyways Soul cheats on Maka. Which causes Maka to change her self and join a band. Shes after revenge on Soul and she will get it. She wants to show him what he lost. So its a band fic thingy because I love reading those. I also give Shout Outs! Please Read. I'm not good at summaries. :/ But there is also a plot twist. :) PLEASE READ ME.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is my first Soul Eater story, so please give me advise for this story. Its not that good and I don't care if the review is mean just review and tell me how it is. So I can decide if I want to continue it or not.**_

* * *

_**Maka pov**_

It was a sunny afternoon and I was shopping with my friends Tsubaki and Liz. Liz's sister Patty couldn't come because she was on a date with her imaginary giraffe boyfriend. I thought it was kind of weird, but thats Patty for you.

"Maka did you hear me" Liz asked me waving a hand in front of my face.

"Umm. No sorry I was just thinking. What was it you said." I aminated to my two friends, making them giggle.

"Oh, thats ok you were probably daydreaming about your boyfriend Soul." Liz said smirking.

What she said made me blush. And yes Soul Eater Evans is my boyfriend for about a year now. He's also my weapon partner for the DWMA. Soul is a really nice guy and cute too.

"She said she has to get home to Kid and Patty because they have to go on a mission tomorrow, and she needs to get ready, Also I gotta get going to Black Star and I have a date tonight." Tsubaki said nicely like usual.

I nodded OK to the two of them to go and said goodbye. Now it was just me shopping at the Death Mall alone. I only had to go to one more story so I wouldn't have to be alone at the mall for too long.

I started to walk to the bookstore well thinking about how Soul was just so nice and about how he would never hurt me. I love him so much.

After about five minutes of thinking and walking I got to the bookstore what was on the other side of the mall. At less I got my exercise for the day. Who knew shopping could take so much time and work.

I walked in the store and greeted the owner with a sweet smile and a small hello. I wanted this new book that came out a week ago, but I couldn't get it because I had to go on a mission with Soul in New York. Anyways the book was about a young girl trying to find out who she truly was. To me it sounded like a good book and I really wanted to read it. I looked around the store for the book and found it and a couple other books too.

I paid the cashier and walked out the store. I looked at the time and saw that it was only three thirty and I told Soul I wouldn't be home till five. Oh well I could pick up a movie and Soul and I could watch it together for the night. I left the the mall and begin walking to the movie store that was a block away from my apartment. By I got there and finished picking out a movie it was four, so I decided to go home and surprise Soul with me coming home early.

I was really happy I would get to see him. Even though I get to see him everyday, that I practically ran to my apartment. I know its weird for me to be so happy, but what can I say when you love someone so much you're happy all the time.

I ran and open the front door to come in, but I could have swore I locked it before I left the house. Oh well he probably had Black Star or Kid over and they forgot to lock the door when they left.

"Soul I'm home" I yelled in the house as I shut the door.

I got no answer, but I could hear music playing from his room. So i decide to go in and tell him I was home.

The closer I got the happier I got because I would get to see him. I had the biggest smile on my face and you could tell that I was happy by looking in my eyes. Step after step my pigtails bounced up and down. It felt like it took forever to get to Soul's bedroom door from the front door, when it didn't even take two minutes too.

I put my hand on the door and opened it, but I wish I could just close it and never see what I saw. Soul was on his bed making out with some blonde girl from our school. Soul didn't notice me till the blonde girls eyes went wide and she pushed him away. By this time I had dropped the movie and book and was about to break into tears.

"Maka I can explain." Soul yelled standing up and walking toward me.

"No. Just get away from me. Leave me alone. Goodbye" I screamed at him running out the front door.

I ran and ran. He broke my heart and now I'm lost. This is why I never trusted men because they're all just like Papa. Ugh I hate Soul.I ran till I got to the main park in Death City. When I got there I sat on a bench and cried and cried. I didn't know I had so many tears to cry, but I did and they didn't want to go away.

" WHY! I hate you Soul Eater Evans. I loved you and you hurt me" I screamed at the top of my lungs standing up.

After that people started to stare. Little kids begin to point and parents begin to grab their kids and leave the park. I didn't cry I was broken and I didn't care who saw me cry, and who thought I was crazy. My heart was just ripped out my chest and burned.

* * *

_**Ok first chapter. It short and not that good, but yeah I wanted to start it at less.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review\follow\favorite and you'll get a shout out.**_

_**Till next time have a good day!**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I got some good reviews ^.^, what I'm super happy about. Some shout out are need now. Thanks**_

_** SnowTamashi Ai ,**_

_**Anime-girl847,**_

_**cupcake59193,**_

_** Angel-of-Darkness421,**_

_** 1112Black rose211,**_

_**xxxxLaKerzxxxx,**_

_** for following, favoriting or reviewing.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

_**Maka pov**_

* * *

I stayed at the park crying for till it started to get dark. The whole time I was there a lot of memorizes of Soul and I came into my mind. Some were good some were bad, but they all happen and I couldn't stop thinking.

Another thought came into mind to. I thought about how heart broken I was, how lost I was. I thought I should just in it all leave the world or hurt myself. But I realize I'm stronger than that and I wouldn't give anyone the chance to see me hurt myself because of love. No I would get pay back one way or another. And Soul will be begging for mercy. And the blonde girl named Kimmel would regret ever taking Soul from me.

I got up and dusted off my clothes. Stood up straight with a big grin on my face, and started walking home. Soul wouldn't see me sad. Oh no I'll be happy just for him.

When I got home Soul was sitting on the couch with Kimmel right next to him. Telling him its ok. I thought she be gone by now.

When I shut the door they looked up at me. I smiled brightly and walked in my room. I grabbed some money and cleaned up a bit from crying.

"Where are you going Maka" Soul asked me eyeing me suspiciously.

Kimmel just sat there like it was her house. I smiled and said " Don't worry about. You got guess here to entertain. Oh and if you guys do anything go to Soul's room. I don't want Kimmel's STDs.", then I started laughing and Kimmel was getting up about to punch me, but Soul held her down.

I walked out the door laughing my ass off. I walked straight to the mall standing proud and ready for a new me to be formed. If I got to the mall fast I would have enough time to buy everything I need to be transformed into a new Maka, in one night.

When I got to the mall the first place I went was to the salon to get a new hairstyle. The lady who was going to do my hair asked me what I would like down and I told her to layer it and dye the tips green to match my eyes. She smiled and got to work.

When she was done it looked great, so I paid and went to get my nails done. They were just different shades of green. But to me they looked pretty cool.

"Maka is that you" A boy voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was Black Star and Tsubaki. I smiled politely and ran up to them.

"Yup the one and only Maka Albarn" I said to them.

" Maka, why are you at the mall this late. And why did you dye your hair" Tsubaki asked looking me up and down, even though I just got my hair done so far.

" Oh I'm trying something new. Plus Soul cheated on me, but I'm ok" I said maybe to happy because both Black Star and Tsubaki got confused.

Then Black Star looked mad and was mumbling about how he was going to kill Soul. Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. But she too wanted to kill Soul for hurting her best friend.

"You guys. Stop, you don't need to kill Soul even though I would love to watch, but I'm fine and I got a plan to get Soul back." I said to them trying to calm them down.

They sighed and nodded. Then they both hugged me and left. Ok I better get back to shopping. I still need to get clothes and a cell phone.

I went to a bunch of stores with clothes and shoes. Right now I had on a mini black skirt that had a chain and black belt on it. My shirt was short sleeve black, with a skull on it. It also had a patch in the back where you could see my back. I had black converse on that went up to my knees. I had one glove on that didn't have fingers and bracelets and stuff like that. In my opinion I looked pretty cute.

When I got my clothes I clothes for every day and some pajamas that were kind of sexy but not to sexy. All kinds of shoes and jewelry. I'm kind of glad my dad gave me money every month. If he didn't I wouldn't be able to buy all this stuff.

Alot of boys were looking at me and giving me their numbers. It was kind of nice since I usually don't get this much attention. I keep a smile on my face the whole time too. I walked like I owned the place. I got to the phone store and got the iphone 4 with a cute panda cover. I was walking home after that. Early I thought about going to one of my friends house, but I decided not to because then I would be weak and I was already weak enough for one day.

Well I was walking home I passed a club with a sign saying karaoke night. I wasn't gonna go in, but I decided what the hell lets have some fun. When I got in the club I went up to the dj and said I would like to sing a song. He said ok but I had to wait for two other people to finish singing their songs.

"Next up we're going to have Maka Albarn sing a song for ya guys. SO welcome Maka!" The dj screamed and the crowd clapped.

I walked up to the mic and little nervous because I was in front of a big crowd.

"Hi everyone. I'm Maka and I'll be singing Believe in Me by Demi Lovato. I hope you enjoy" I said to them.

Then the music started to play and I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I started to sing and open my eyes.

Maka bold.

**I'm losing myself**

**Trying to compete**

**With everyone else**

**Instead of just being me**

**Don't know where to turn**

**I've been stuck in this routine**

**I need to change my ways**

**Instead of always being weak**

At first I was a little tremble but then I started to sing with my heart.

**I don't wanna be afraid**

**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today**

**And know that I'm okay**

**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

**So you see, I just wanna believe in me**

**La la la la la la la la**

**The mirror can lie**

**Doesn't show you what's inside**

**And it, it can tell you you're full of life**

**It's amazing what you can hide**

**Just by putting on a smile**

**I don't wanna be afraid**

**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today**

**And know that I'm okay**

**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

**So you see, I just wanna believe in me**

**I'm quickly finding out**

**I'm not about to break down**

**Not today**

**I guess I always knew**

**That I had all the strength to make it through**

**Not gonna be afraid**

**I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today**

**And know that I'm okay**

**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

**So you see, now, now I believe in me**

**Now I believe in me**

As the song finished I closed my eyes again smiling as the crowd begin to clap again yelling on core! on core! I looked at the dj and he smiled.

"Ok can sing another song but she has to sing it with our next band performing. Ethan and his band called Dark WonderLand" The dj said and the crowd yelled in excitement.

Then the band walked on stage and came up to me.

" Hello Maka. I'm Ethan, after we sing I'll tell you the rest of the band members name. The song we'll sing is Eat You Up by Boa . Do you know that one?" Ethan asked.

I nodded and he smiled. Then he went up to a mic and I went up to a mic and the band started to play. Ethan gave me a look telling me I'll be ok because I was freaking out again. Then he started to sing.

Ethan bold. Maka italic. Both normal.

**When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be**

_Boy, you have got to be the finest thing in history_

**The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand**

**You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain**

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_

**I'll eat you up, your love, your love**

I'll eat you up, so yum yum

By the time we got this far in the song. Which wasn't very far the crowd was going wild. And me and Ethan begin to dance to the song. I moved my body like I've never done before. It was so much fun. The next lines I song.

_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love_

_If you move any closer, boy, there is no guarantee_

_What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me_

_Like I've become some kind of demon in the night_

_You look so tasty, I could eat you up alive_

I'll eat you up, your love, your love

I'll eat you up, your love, your love

I'll eat you up, so yum yum

**Can't get enough, I think I'm in love**

I'll eat you up, your love, your love

I'll eat you up, your love, your love

I'll eat you up, so yum yum

_Can't get enough, I think I'm in love_

**Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you**

**If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too**

**I want your love, I need your touch**

**So much I think I'm in love**

Ethan had such a good voice. I could just listen to it all day. The crowd was now singing with us and dancing too. It was so much fun. I'm glad I came in.

_I'll eat you up, your love, your love_

**I'll eat you up, so yum yum**

The next part we both sung looking into each other eyes. Its like I've know him my whole life.

Can't get enough, I think I'm in love

**I wanna take you to my room**

Well Ethan sung this he was looking out at the crowd pointing his finger to every other girl.

_I'll eat you up_

**Wanna take you to my room**

This time Ethan sung this he pointed to me. I blushed and pointed to him well sung the next line in the song.

_I'll eat you up, so yum yum_

**Can't get enough think I'm in love**

I'll eat you up

I'll eat you up

I'll eat you up

I'll eat you up

I'll eat you up

I'll eat you up

I'll eat you up

We sung the last few lines together. When the song was over we bowed and walked off the stage was a lot of fun.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger**_

_**So watcha guys think. Too cheese. Lol anyways review. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. If you want a song in the story PM or tell me in review. I'll try to add it to the story. The songs in it were: believe in me by Demi Lovato and Eat you up by Boa.**_

_**One more thing**_

_**Soul and Maka: The writer of this story does not own anything in it but the story plot and ocs.**_

_**Well thank you Soul and Maka. Lol I've always wanted to do that. Review and all that good stuff for a shout out. :D**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow didn't know people would actually like this. Lol! If you guys have ocs or a song you want in the story pm. Or even an Idea for the story. Anyways time to thank the following people:**_

_**EllieBloodStain**_

Rain makes me cry

_**Now on with this story? Oh first off I wont be able to update till Monday I got to go visit my daddy, but I'll make sure I update on monday. NOW on with the story.**_

_**Maka Pov**_

After we finished the song we went off the stage to a booth that was big enough for Ethan and his band and me.

" So hi Maka. I'm Ethan the lead singer of the band" Ethan said introducing himself.

I took in his features since I didn't the last time. He had wild brown-ish black hair and purple eyes. I've never met someone with purple eyes. Oh well I do have a friend with blue hair and one with pink hair. He also had a good sense of style. He was wearing black and red checkered shoes. A black shirt with the word Dark in big letters and red pants with a chain on the side.

"And I'm Luis and this is Alexander. I play bass and he plays the drums." Luis said, I smiled politely at the two of them.

Luis had brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a couple piercings in his ear, but for the most part he was cute. Alexander had black hair with blue highlights in them. He had on a shirt that had blue letter saying crazy Alex on it. His eyes were green and had normal jeans on with blue high tops for shoes.

"Hi. I'm Maka Albarn, I go to DWMA as a meister" I said smiling.

"Thats cool were gonna go to that school on Monday. Ethan is a weapon. And Luis is a weapon too. But I'm the meister, but only for Luis. Ethan here has to find a part. Hey why don't you" Alexander started to talk but Ethan elbowed him in the side to make him shut up.

"What he was going to say is why don't you and Ethan be partners"Luis said for Alexander since he was busy trying to calm down Ethan.

Just watching them argue like that made me giggle.

"I would love to, but I can I have a weapon already and his name is Soul" I said looking kind of sad, but I cheered right up because they all smiled at me.

"So Maka are you in a band or something, cause you got an amazing voice. And you dance around the stage like you know what you're doing" Ethan asked changing the subject.

I smiled and thought about it for a little as I listened to the song called Till I Collapse by Eminem the club was playing. Honestly I know nothing about music and I don't even know how to play an instrument, but that doesn't mean I can't learn.

"Actually no, I was just walking by and I saw the sign about karaoke night and decided to come and sing for fun" I replied to Ethan's question kind of embarrassed to admit it to them.

At first the boys looked shocked, but then they just smiled it off and we all got to know each other. I think we talked for about an hour and were a pretty cool group of boys. I could tell it was getting late and I need to get home soon, but I kind of didn't want to leave them.

"Guys its getting late and I need to get home soon. Sorry but I gotta go" I said to them frowning a bit.

"Oh that's ok. Hey I'll walk you home since you have so many bags and I don't want anything happening to you" Ethan said getting up and picking up some of my bags.

I blushed at what he said, but agreed to let him walk me home. We said goodbye to the other boys and made our way to my house. It was really quite on the way there. And when we got to my front door we just stood there awkwardly.

"So" I started to say looking at my feet.

"I guess is goodbye. Hey let me give you my number, so you can text me or call me" Ethan said as I handed him my phone so he could put his number in.

"Ok thanks. Night Ethan. Text ya later" I said as I waved goodbye to him.

He waved bye back and left. I just stood in front of the door in a daze. But I snapped out of it when I heard one of the neighbors open their door. I walked inside, and I could hear Soul talking to Kimmel. I actually thought she would be home. NOT staying the night, right after Soul and I broke up. I was sad at first, but I pushed that feeling to the back of my heart because I had Ethan now.

I was gonna take a shower, but it was really late and I was tired, so I just went to bed. I put on some short shorts and a random shirt.

_** NEXT DAY**_

_**(**__Still Maka Pov__**)**_

I woke up when my phone started to play Wonderland by Natalia Kills. When I looked at my phone it was my Papa. Wait a minute. How the fuck did he even get my number?! Ugh its to early to text him back. I looked at the time next and saw that it was 7:30 a.m. I was just gonna roll over, but I decided to make breakfast instead.

I walked into the kitchen in my pjs and got my phone and plugged it up to a radio that played music from a phone. I turned on a song I knew all too well for me Maka to know. I turned the speaker up all the way. I didn't care if I woke up Soul and Kimmel.

**I'm second to none (none, none)**

**He looks hot, but does he make your heart stop**

**When you're getting busy in his piece of shit car?**

**And yeah, he's hot but can he reach your G-spot?**

**Little baby, did I leave a big scar?**

At first I just hummed to it and tapped my foot well, I cooked the pancakes. Then I started to sing the song

**Threw me way too far away**

**I ain't no stupid boomerang**

**I ain't no bitch for you to fuck**

**Well now you're all shit out of luck**

**'Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss**

**And he don't rock the way I rock**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck**

**'Cause you know I'm the one, number one**

**I'm second to none**

I started to move my hips back and forth and dance to the music flipping pancakes and cooking the food. Smiling as I did so.I think I was having too much for one song and for making breakfast.

**He don't kiss the way I kiss (He don't got my lips)**

**And he don't rock the way I rock (He don't got my cock)**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck (Now you're out of luck)**

**'Cause you know I'm the one, number one**

**I'm second to none**

**I see you out riding with your new rebound**

**Kissing him while I'm laughing out now**

**Can't make me jealous I can read right through your clear eyes**

**Dying to tell me I'm like the other guys**

**Threw me way too far away**

**I ain't no stupid boomerang**

**I ain't no bitch for you to fuck**

**Well now you're all shit out of luck**

**'Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss**

**And he don't rock the way I rock**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck**

**'Cause you know I'm the one, number one**

**I'm second to none**

**He don't kiss the way I kiss (He don't got my lips)**

**And he don't rock the way I rock (He don't got my cock)**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck (Now you're out of luck)**

**'Cause you know I'm the one, number one**

**I'm second to none**

**Ain't no backseat bitch**

**Ain't no last resort, I'm the first wish**

**When you cum you shout out, "Chris"**

**When you kiss him you kiss away this**

**How you gon' tell me that you love me**

**When you're out fucking hoochies**

**I ain't no fucking dummy**

**Hope when you're done it's worth the hurting**

**See, if you're gonna try replace me**

**Can they at least not look like troll doll muthafucka? Ha ha**

**How you gonna replace first place with last place, bitch please?**

**I'm a top notch bitch, you know it's true**

**'Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss**

**And he don't rock the way I rock**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck**

**'Cause you know I'm the one, number one**

**I'm second to none**

**He don't kiss the way I kiss (He don't got my lips)**

**And he don't rock the way I rock (He don't got my cock)**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck (Now you're out of luck)**

**'Cause you know I'm the one, number one**

**I'm second to non**e

**Hold on to that pillow bitch (I'm second to none, I'm second to none)**

**When you go to sleep at night, you know you'll think about me**

**('Cause you know I'm the one, I'm the one, I'm second to none)**

When the song ended I heard someone clapping. I turned around and saw that it was Blair. I laughed and gave her a plate of food.

"Hey Maka I didn't know you liked to sing and dance. And what's up with the new look" Blair said to me as she began to eat.

" Oh yeah I kind of do like to dance. And I thought I try something new" I said to her as I also began to eat my food.

"Well it fits you good. Nya" Blair said finishing her food.

I smiled and we sat in silence till I finished my breakfast. I was gonna tell her about Soul and I, but I decided to let her find out by herself.

" Hey I gotta go to work. I'll see you later Maka. Nya bye-bye!" She said turning into a cat and jumping out the window, to go to wherever Blair goes in the day.

I smiled and did hers and mine dishes. Then I sat Soul and Kimmel's food on the table, and turned on What Does The Fox Say to wake them up. It was really loud too. After that I got some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.I could hear them running to turn off the music. Which made me laugh.

After I got in the bathroom I sat my clothes on the counter and got my phone out to play music, like I did in the kitchen. I turned on the song How To Be A Heartbreaker by MARINA & THE DIAMONDS. I really liked the lyrics and I sung along to it. When that song was over my phone switch the song to My Kind Of Night by Luke Bryan.

**I got that real good feel good stuff**

**Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck**

**Rollin' on 35s**

**Pretty girl by my side**

**You got that sun tan skirt and boots**

**Waiting on you to look my way and scoot**

**Your little hot self over here**

**Girl hand me another beer, yeah!**

**All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown**

**But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out**

**Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat**

**Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner**

**Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right**

**Yeah, that's my kind of night!**

**Might sit down on my diamond plate tailgate**

**Put in my country ride hip-hop mixtape**

**Little Conway*, a little T-Pain, might just make it rain**

**You can hang your t-shirt on a limb**

**Hit that bank and we can ease on in**

**Soak us up a little moonlight**

**You know I know what you like, yeah!**

**All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown**

**But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out**

**Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat**

**Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner**

**Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right**

**Yeah, that's my kind of night!**

**Yeah, that's my kind of night!**

**My kind or your kind is this kind of night**

**We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, gonna get our love on**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, time to get our buzz on**

As I sung to the song. I performed too, but it was kind of hard since I was in the shower. Then I heard a knock on the door and someone yelling. I didn't care so I just keep singing and ignoring them.

**All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown**

**But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out**

**Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat**

**Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner**

**Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right**

**Yeah, that's my kind of night!**

**Yeah, that's my kind of night!**

**That's my kind of night!**

**Yeah, that's my kind of night!**

**Come on...**

After that the song played a few more lines and ended. By this time I was out of the shower putting on some jean skinny jeans and a pink crop top that stopped at my bellybutton. It had the word Believe imprinted on it. Then I put on some wedged high heels. As I got dressed As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber played. Then I curled my hair and walked out the bathroom turning on Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. It was one of my favorite songs.

When I got to my room I texted Ethan and got my phone and went to the kitchen to get some popcorn to eat since I was still hunger. Kimmel and Soul were still in the kitchen when I went in there. They both looked at me strange but didn't say anything. As I wait for my popcorn I sat on the counter texting Ethan and listening to music out loud. I was laughing and singing at the same time. Ethan was a really funny guy and nice too. When my popcorn was done I got it and was about to go in the front room when I remember I needed to ask Soul something.

"Hey Soul can I borrow a horror movie. Please." I asked looking sweet.

He looked at me weirdly. I only wanted the movie cause Ethan was gonna come and watch it with me.

"Uhh sure. On my desk by my bed. Hey what's up with you. You're acting weird" Soul asked me. I just smiled, he should know hes the one that did this to me.

"Thanks, And don't worry about it." I yelled at him running to his room to grab a movie. As I was grabbing a movie I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door but Soul already got it.

"Who are you and why are you here" Soul asked Ethan eyeing him.

Before Ethan could reply I ran up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch.

" His name is Ethan and he's here to watch a movie with me" I said to Soul.

Soul said "Whateva and went back to the kitchen to get Kimmel".

I smiled at Ethan and he gave me a look saying 'what'. At first ignored it and put Insidious 1 in to watch. Then I sat down and cuddled up to him. I knew this movie would scare me. What's kind of weird since I hunt Kishin eggs and Kishins for the DWMA.

"Oh and that was Soul my weapon and ex boyfriend. Don't worry about him. He's harmless for the most part." I said to Ethan. He justed mouthed Oh with his mouth.

Right before the movie started Kimmel and Soul were walking through the front room to where ever, Kimmel said " Whore" to me with a big grin. I smiled at her.

"Kimmel I wouldn't be talking. I haven't slept with anyone and definitely not the whole DWMA. So make sure you think before you talk, cause you just make yourself look dumb. Wait you don't even need to try, because you're already dumb without trying." I said to her smirking.

She didn't reply and Ethan and Soul looked at me stunned at how mean I could be. I didn't care and I just turned around and started to watch the movie. I heard Kimmel stomp off with Soul behind her.

Ethan and I watched the movie. And when it was over he went home and I went to bed. The rest of the weekend was pretty boring. So I wont tell you about it. But for some weird reason, I was really dreading Monday.

* * *

_**Oh thats it till Monday. Hope you like it. And can you guys comment some songs and ocs I can use for the story. Idk what songs to add and I need ocs. Oh and the song I didn't tell you the name to was Second to None by Chris Crocker listen to the NightCore version its pretty good. Lol. And I'll try and add different types of music but it might be hard for me. Sowwy. Now.. Goodbye! Wait can some tell me why EVERYONE says I don't own Soul Eater?**_

_**Bye~Bye**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ugh worst school day ever. I almost got a referral cus my friend got caught cheating from my paper. And now I have an f on that I failed liked 3 test.**__**Who else looks up the lyrics that ppl put in their stories?**_

_**Lol I do and I decided to update early since I can't visit my dad. /.\ oh well. Time to thank some people for following\favoriting\reviewing**_

_** .water**_

_**Mermain123**_

_**Fluff369**_

_**crystalgirl78**_

_**On with this story now…..**_

* * *

_**Maka pov**_

It was Monday and I really didn't want to go to would be way too many people bugging me and Soul. But I know I can't just miss because that's not me and I need to stay at the top of my class.

I got ready for school by straightening my hair and putting a black bow in it to. Then I put on a purple green striped shirt on. With a short black shirt and black leather boots that stopped at my knees. I eat some breakfast and went to wake up Soul.

I might be mad at him but I'm not gonna be a totally bitch and not wake him up or not be nice to him. He still is my roommate and partner.

"Soul get the hell up we got school. See ya there" I yelled at him from his door.

Hey I said I would wake him up. I never said it would be the nice way. Haha. I walked to school listening to random music and texting Ethan. Him and the other boys are starting school today. I'm hoping they'll be in my class.

When I got to class everyone was staring at me. I thought it was because of the way I was dressing since some boys got nosebleed, but then Kim came up to me and said sorry. And some other girls did the same. I looked confused. I was about to ask Tsubaki about it. But she partially read my mind and started to tell me.

" Black Star told people about Soul and you breaking up. Sorry about his loud mouth" Tsubaki told me.

I was about to say something to her till Liz came up shaking me.

"Is it true Soul cheated on you!?Answer me Maka" Liz yelled still shaking me.

" I can't with you shaking me" I told her and she stopped shaking me.

Patty was giggling and Kid was watching Liz and I.

"Ok yes its true. He cheated on me with some girl named Kimmel. And I don't really care" I said to her making her shut up.

Then Kid, Patty,and Liz all hugged me. I hugged them back cause I really needed a hug. After they let go they went and sat down. Everyone was getting in the class and sitting down. I didn't see Ethan and the other guys. And Soul wasn't in his seat, but Kimmel was here smirking like a freak.

I looked down at my desk and I heard the classroom door open. And in came a running Soul. Why the fuck would he run to school he's got a fucken motorcycle. He's crazy.

"Maka why the hell didn't you wake me up. I was almost late for school" Soul asked me.

I just shrugged and smirked. " I did asshole. You just didn't get up. So I left without you" I told him.

He rolled his eyes. Then he looked me up and down and got a nosebleed. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Kimmel glaring at me. That made me laugh a little.

After like 5 minutes Stein came rolling in on his chair and 3 boys followed after him. It was Ethan, Luis, and Alex (Alexander).

" Class these are the new students in the class. So yeah be nice to them or I'll dissect you." Stein said with a bored tone in his voice.

He motioned for the boys to go sit down. They did and he started talking about dissecting stuff. I wasn't really listening I was thinking.

Thinking about way Soul could have cheated on me. First of all Kimmel is really pretty with her long blonde hair and grey eyes. Her clothes are a little slutty and she has big boobs. I don't really care about boobs they don't make the person. Then I thought about all the bad quilts I have. I look like a little kid. I always hurt him. I can't protect myself and a lot more. I started to silently cry in class. I didn't want to break not now. Not here,where everyone can see. I raised my hand.

" Professor Stein can I use the bathroom" I asked in a rush because I was already crying and people were already staring at me.

He nodded his head as he continued to dissect a bird.

"Oh is the poor little Maka crying now" Kimmel said in a fake sad voice.

Thats when I broke. I started to cry. I was about to run out the classroom, but I had to say something to her first. " Fuck you and Soul too. Just FUCK YOU" I yelled at her running out the classroom.

I ran to the board where we get missions from. I just sat there crying and thinking. Thinking about the fun times Soul and I had with our friends. Our missions. The time we danced in the black room, the demon is in. I knew I needed to stop crying because I could feel the madness taking over me. I got up and dried my eyes and looked at the board thingy. Seeing if there was any mission left. It wasn't like I was going to go on a mission, but I wasn't thinking if I was reading.

But guess what. There was no missions, but there was a paper up on the board. I grabbed it and read it. It was for a band, looking for another band member. The band was auditioning people in the lunch room at lunch. I decided I would try out and Headed to the lunch room. Since it was lunch time anyways.

When I got there some people were already auditioning and my friends were at our usually table with Soul and Kimmel. It looked really awkward, so I decided to go get in line to audition. I was lucky because a lot of people already audition and I was almost up to sing.

The person who was before me got done singing her song and I got up on the stage and told the band manager the song I wanted to sing. I stood right in front of the mic and closed my eyes. Letting the music start.

Maka bold.

**I-i-i have a heart I swear I do**

**But just not baby when it comes to you**

**I get so hungry when you say you love me**

** HUSH**

**If you know what's good for you**

**I think you're hot I think you're cool**

**You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school**

**But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus**

**Now I'm gonna eat you fool!**

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal**

**I eat boys up, you better run**

By this time my eyes were open and everyone in the lunch was watching me sing. Some were even singing along. All my friends were just staring at me. Shocked at how I could sing. I decided to surprise them more by dancing too. Soul also looked shocked.

**I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)**

**I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)**

**Whenever you tell me I'm pretty**

**That's when the hunger really hits me**

**Your little heart goes pitter patter**

**I want your liver on a platter**

**Use your finger to stir my tea**

**And for dessert I'll suck your teeth**

**Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner**

**Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer**

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal**

**I eat boys up, you better run**

**I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)**

**I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)**

**Ohohwoahohwoah**

**I am cannibal**

**I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

**I am cannibal**

**I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)**

**I love you**

**(Hahaha)**

**I warned you**

I smiled and bowed.

"Everyone gave a hand to Maka Albarn. Who song Cannibal by Ke$ha." The band manager said and everyone clapped.

I walked off stage and waited for the band to pick who they wanted as a new band mate. Secretly I was hoping it was me. Because wouldn't it be so cool being in a band!

"Attention students of the DWMA. We are Dark WonderLand and we have decided who want to be part of our band. And the person is Maka Albarn." The lead singer said. Wait a minute that's Ethans band! Woohoo I get to be in his band. " Ok and she will be singing one of our songs today" Luis said smiling.

I ran onto the stage and hugged them. They smiled at me and hugged me back.

"Maka were going to sing Better with the Lights off. One of our songs. Do you know it" Alex whispered asked me.

I nodded and went to one of the mics to sing with Ethan. He smiled at me and Luis and Alex started to play the song. Everyone knew this song. So they got up and started to actually listen. Even Soul and Kimmel did.

Bold Maka. Italic Ethan. underline both.

Ethan started the song and I just smiled and waved to the people watching.

Ethan

_You're a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can't define,_

Maka

**You're running through my mind all day (day)**

**I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful**

**Top of the line, so unusual**

Ethan

_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

Both

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Better with the lights off

Ethan

_Hey Miss America why do you look so sad_

As Ethan song this he pointed at me.

Maka

**Sweetheart you only live one time**

**So put your fantasies on fast forward**

**Like gon' speed me up,**

**Got a deadline, cause you need me done**

**I hate your type, I love you too,**

**I bite your swag cause I wanna do you**

Maka

**Can't blame me babe**

Ethan

_If you and me were close girl I'd make a change_

_To your lingerie, right like that_

_Lalala make your eyes roll back_

I sung the next part as I looked out into the crowd of students from the DWMA

Maka

**I mean you really fine though,**

**I just wanna see you with the lights off**

Ethan

_Every guy wanna know how it is_

_To clap off the lights and turn Khloe to Kim_

Maka

**You're a dime, so beautiful**

**Top of the line, so unusual**

**Words can't define,**

**You're running through my mind all day (day)**

**I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful**

**Top of the line, so unusual**

**Now I think it's time, hey shawty**

**I hope you don't take this the wrong way**

Ethan

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Better with the lights off_

Maka

** Drive off take my girl to have a nice day**

**She was nice so I let her head my way**

**Look cute girl, what you wanna do girl?**

**Drive to my house cause it's only me and you girl**

**I'm checking her out, she had to put her swag on**

**Acting too happy saying she ain't going back home**

**I'm like wow, whatever you say,**

Ethan

_But whatever you plan gotta be done at eight_

_Next stop, party at my place, of course you welcome girl,_

_You ain't taking up space_

_Yeah, shawty still looking right,_

_She attacked me, but wait let me dim the lights_

_You look different, she's like boy stop it_

_No, I ain't playing actually you more popping_

_That's shocking, know that's really raw_

_Baby you gotta leave the lights off_

We both took turns singing after each other. Dancing with each other, giving each other looks. It was a lot of fun.

Both

You're a dime, so beautiful

Top of the line, so unusual

Words can't define,

You're running through my mind all day (day)

I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful

Top of the line, so unusual

Now I think it's time, hey shawty

I hope you don't take this the wrong way

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Girl you look better with the lights off,

Better with the lights off ooh

Better with the lights off

By the end of the song Soul and Kimmel left the lunchroom, but I didn't care. Ethan and the band made me happy. And Kimmel and Soul couldn't take that away from.

"Go Maka." Tsubaki and the rest of the girls yelled.

Kid was clapping and Crona was too. They all had on a big smile showing their support.

"Yahooo! Yeah Maka! Great yup Maka, your God says you did amazing. HAHAHA" Black Star yelled.

I rolled my eyes and walked off the stage with the rest of the band. My group of friends came up to me hugging me and saying good job.

"Guy we should have a party! And Maka and the rest of her band can perform" Patty yelled.

Everyone agreed and we all talked a little bit longer till it was time to go home. I walked home with a smile on my face.

At home I heard a hissing sound and guessed Blair found out about Soul and I.

" Oh hi Maka how was your day" Blair asked me sweetly after she dropped Soul on the floor.

"Oh, my day was great. I'm in a band and the group is having a party at Kids house on saturday. You can come. Soul you and Kimmel can also come if you want." I said to them smiling.

Blair said ok and went to get so fish. After she left I helped Soul up and told him to go make dinner.

"Maka! Dinner is ready come eat" Soul yelled from the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and went to get my food. He made spaghetti and it was pretty good. The whole dinner was awkward silence. Even after that was silence.

We didn't even say goodnight before we went to our rooms for the night. I hope it's not awkward forever.

* * *

_**The end of this chapter. Hope ya liked it. Haha the song was Better with the Lights off by New Boyz. Next chapter will be up some time this weekend. Review and all that good stuff for a SHOUT OUT.!**_

_**Also I would like to THANK THE PEOPLE WHO KEEP REVIEWING. ^.^**_

_**gtg Bye~Bye**_

_**~DemoKitty184**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEYA! Lol How ya all doing.. Ok I decided I will answer some reviews after this chapter. SO if you got in questions or ANYTHING. Review. Thank you**_  
_**Darklover62199,**_  
_**Master of Chimera,**_  
_**Guess,**_  
_**The Daughter of Rain and Snow**_

_**For following, reviewing, or favoriting Next chapter I'll thank ppl at the end instead. So I can answer Reviews.**_

* * *

_**Maka Pov**_  
It was a couple of days later after I got the news I was in the band. We were going to have a band meeting to come up with some new song ideas, but the problem was we didn't have a place to do it. So I kind of invited them to my house without thinking. Oops.

So right now I was rushing around my house cleaning everything. Soul just sat there watching me. What was kind of pissing me off.

" Soul why don't you get off your ass and help me, by moving the couch and coffee table away from the middle of the front room." I said to Soul staying right in front of him and hands on my hips.

" Fine. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of them coming over. There just your band" Soul said helping me move the furniture.

"I'm making such a big deal because its important that I get to know them. And I want them to come back some other time too" I said to Soul as we finished moving the furniture.

"Whatever, it's not like it's a big deal. So stop freaking" Soul said sitting back down on the couch.

"Ugh. Your so irritating. I would Maka Chop you if I didn't still have to get ready" I said to him.

He was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door and I panicked. I was gonna answer the door. But I couldn't because of how I looked. I pointed at Soul. Then at the door as I mouthed answer it and ran to my room to get ready.

He said something mouthy but I didn't hear it cause I was in my room. I had to get ready fast. So I put a random skirt on that was green but it looked like my old red one I use to wear all the time. Then I put on a tank top what was black with the words true love written on it with green, and my old boots. I braided my hair since I was in a rush and the was the fast thing I could think of.

" Maka hurry the hell up. Their waiting for you" Soul yelled.

Thats when I rushed out my room almost running into Soul, but instead running into Blair and her boobs. After I got away from Blair's boobs, I was really red because everyone was watching me.

" So. Hi guys, you ready to practice" I asked not letting them get a word in after what happen.  
But it was too late everyone was laughing and I was there holding a book ready to Maka Chop someone to death. I decided to do it to all of them, but Blair got away. Oh well I guess next time. I sat on the couch waiting for them all to recover from their Maka Chops.

" Oww. What the fuck was that?" Alex asked rubbing his head.

" It was one Maka's Maka chops. Damn Maka why you gotta be so uncool" Soul said looking at me.I just smiled and acted really innocent.

"Soul can you go to your room or to Black Stars house" I asked him being nice.

He didn't reply all he did was get up and go to his room.

" Now that thats done with. Lets get down with business." I said as all the boys sat right in front of me.

" OK. Lets do it. You and Ethan need to work on two songs for the party. And Alex and me need to practice our instruments" Luis said getting Alex and dragging him to my room.

Wait I never said they could go in there. Know what, whatever. I don't care. I turned to Ethan. Not exactly knowing what to do or say.

" So Maka what kind of song you wanna write" Ethan asked me sitting by me on the couch.

I had to think about it since I really only wrote one song in my life. But that's another story for another time.

" Umm what about a song about being there for someone. Like never letting them fall. And we can find out the other one late." I told Ethan. He had to think about for a little bit.

" Ok. Fine by me, but Maka can you sing or speak in Japanese?" He asked me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I actually though" This time I asked him a question. He grinned at me.

"Well I got the perfect idea for a song, but it has to be in Japanese." He said taking out some paper and pencils from his backpack he brought with him.

After that we came up with the melody and lyrics. We were working really hard. And we also know Luis and Alex were to because we heard them playing their instruments.

"Maka sing the first part of the song in Japanese, as I hum the melody." Ethan told me.

I took the piece of paper we wrote the song down on and looked at the lyrics. We wrote them in English, because I can translate English into Japanese better than reading Japanese.

"** I'm falling down into my shadow **  
**Grasping onto every breath **  
**As I await the Deadly night**" I song the first part and Ethan told me I sounded pretty good.

I smiled and got up to get us something to drink and popcorn since I really wanted popcorn. I also told the other boys to come write the next song with us. Since it would be funnier.

" You guys we should write a song that's suppose to be kind of funny and kinda has no meaning behind it." Alex said jumping up from the idea got us thinking.

" Ok and it should be about a party since we will be performing it at a party" Luis said adding a little sense to Alex's idea.

Ethan and I agreed to it and we all begin to write our song. After the song we ended up having a popcorn fight and making a mess everywhere. Luis and Alex were going to throw popcorn at me so I hide behind Ethan. What was a mistake because he started to throw popcorn at me.

I started to run to hide behind a chair what was in the front room. " Haha you guys can't get me." Iyelled as I ran, but I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into Ethan making him and me both fall. My lips were so close to his. I could just kiss him. I could feel myself leaning into kiss him.

" What the hell is going on in here" Soul yelled looking directly at me and Ethan. I jumped away from Ethan just stared at Soul.

" Umm. What does it look like, we were having a popcorn war. Hehe and it was fun" I told him avoiding the Ethan thing.

" I can kinda tell that, but I'm talking about you and Him" Soul said pointing to Ethan and I both. When he said him he said it like it was venom.

"Oh nothing. I just slipped and fell on him as I was trying to hide behind a chair" I said to Soul like it was no big deal.

" Whatever. They need to leave though." Soul said pointing to everyone else in the room but me.

I looked around at the rest of the people in the room. Alex, Luis, and Ethan haven't said anything. But after Soul said that they got up and got all their stuff ready to leave. I gave each one a hug, but Ethan got a longer one. Just to piss Soul off.

After they left cleaned up the mess we made and moved everything back to the way it was. After I was done Soul came into the front room and just stared at me.

" Soul why are you staring at me" I asked him.

" Why were you about to kiss that Ethan guy" Soul asked me trying to keep calm.

" It doesn't matter I can kiss whoever I want whenever I want" I said glaring at him. He returned my glare.

"No you can't, you're my girlfriend" He said.

" Are you forgetting you cheated on me. And we aren't together so can you just leave me alone" I said to him.

" No I can't leave you alone. I cheated on you because she's cool and she's everything a man could want" Soul said.

" Oh I forget men want slutty girls with big boobs and a no good personality. Know what you're just like Papa a cheating bastard." I yelled at him.

" Maka stop acting like a fucking little girl. You're being so uncool" Soul said leaning against a wall.

" KNOW WHAT WHY DON'T YOU STOP WITH THE COOL THING. gosh its annoying" I said rolling my eyes. I know I shouldn't be arguing with him because it won't do any good.

" Why don't you just run away to Ethan someone" Soul yelled at me.

" SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE you Soul Eater Evans. I don't want to be your partner anymore" I screamed at Soul running into my room with tears.

Soul looked hurt and he knew he went to far this time. But I wasn't going to forgive him, he hurt me and this would be the last time. I got a text from one of my friends but I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

I could hear a piano playing and I knew it was Soul playing his keyboard. Oh how I miss his piano playing. I closed my eyes and listen to him play. Even though I'm mad at him, his music helps me feel better. After about 2 minutes I realize we were in soul resonance, but how is that possible I just said I didn't want to be his partner.

I realize I was in his soul where it was black, and he had a piano and the little demon was there. I walked around touching everything in the room remember everything. Till I saw the demon smirking at me. I gave a look a saying ' why you smirking'.

" Hello Maka. You haven't been here in awhile and might I say you look different" The demon said to me.

I know my hair is different,but that should be it. My clothes for this room should be like they always are. I looked at what I was wearing and realized it wasn't the same dress it use to be. INstead it was a long black dress that hung to my body. With diamonds around the middle like a belt. I didn't would it change?

" I can feel the madness coming from you. Its quite a pleasant feeling. Might I say I like you much better than that other girl name Kimmel." The demon said interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Wait how did you meet her" I asked the little demon with a questioning look on my face.

" Somehow Soul brought her in here. Shes not like you and she does something to Soul to make him act different" He said sitting down on the chair for the piano.

" That means they were resonating" I said thinking to myself. The demon nodded and watched as I thought.

" I gotta go. Bye little demon behave yourself" I yelled stopping the resonance Soul and I were in.

Right before I left the little demon yelled "keep the madness, I like it." I open my eyes and didn't hear Soul playing the piano. He must have went to bed. I had a lot on my mind. I could tell something was weird was about Kimmel and the way Soul was acting. It didn't matter how mad Soul was at me, he never acted like that before.

I was gonna get up and get answers to so many unsolved questions that were going through my brain at this very moment, but I looked at the clock by my bed and I realize it was already 12:34 am and I couldn't do anything tonight. So I decided I would gather more information to find out what was going on.

* * *

_**Once again cliffhanger XD.**_  
_**Sorry guys but I think I just gave this story a plot twist, by don't worry it will still have to do with a band too. Can anyone GUESS the part of the song I put in there. If you can I'll do something for you. Anyways tell me what ya think.**_  
_**Bye Bye**_  
_**~DemonKitty184**_


	6. Chapter 6 (part 1, Party)

_**So I was gonna update yesterday, but I got distracted by Project Diva by the Vocaloids. Hehe. It's great game, you should play it. Oh and don't forget I will answer reviews and things like that at the end of chapters, from now on.**_

_**Maka Pov**_

So today was the day of the party and I couldn't wait to go. But my friends decided I should go shopping with them first. I didn't want to go so they also decided to drag me with them. And I'm not kidding they actually dragged me to Death Mall. Patty and Liz pulling me by the arms all the way to the mall. Tsubaki was apologizing the whole time.

"Can you guys let me go now. We're at the mall already" I said to Liz and Patty hoping they let me go.

"No can do Maka. You might run away and we don't want that. Right sis" Patty answered my question.

"Please guys I promise I won't run away. I'll even let you guys do my makeup and that stuff after we're done shopping if you let me go" I asked them all with puppy dog eyes.

Liz started to grin, but she let me go. Maybe I shouldn't have said they could do my makeup. Oh well I did and now I'll just have to suffer.

After they let me go we went to shop after shop. We had one more shop to go to and it was so we could find dresses for the party. Oh joy, we're gonna be here for hours.

We actually didn't take to long. First we found Patty a dress. It was a giraffe pattern with a red bow to tie it. Then we found Liz a dress. It was a simple long purple dress. Tsubaki and my dress was the hardest to find. But in the end we got Tsubaki a dress what was short in the front but long in the back. There was a lot of ruffles and it was different shades of blue.

The girls didn't let me pick my dress, they picked it. The dress they picked was a dark green short dress. That had a black belt around the waist and 3 ruffles below the belt. It was strapless too. The girls did a good job picking out. But then again they did make me try on like 10 dresses before that one.

"Hey guys shouldn't we go get ready its almost time for the party" Tsubaki said looking at her phone.

"Yeah we probably should. You guys can come to my house so we can get ready" Liz said picking up her bags.

We all agreed and walked outside to get a cab since Liz and Patty's house is kind of far away.

When we got to their house they dragged me to their room.

"Ok lets get Maka ready first since it might take some time" Liz said getting some makeup out from her desk.

"Liz, Patty are you guys gonna help me get the place ready for the party" Kid called from the other side of LIz and Patty's door.

"Nope, Kiddo. We have to get Maka ready for the party" Patty said to kid as he walked in their room.

"Oh didn't know Maka was here. Or Tsubaki was here? Hi guys, nice you could come to the party" Kid said smiling.

Tsubaki and I said hi back and Kid left the room to get the rest of the house ready. After he left, Liz wasted no time to put makeup on me. She abled a light shade of green eye shadow on my eyes with some mascara and eyeliner. She then put some blush and lip gloss on me.

" Kk, Tsubaki you get her dress and hair down well Patty and I get ready" Liz told Tsubaki as she got her and her sister dress to put on.

Tsubaki nodded on got mine and her dress so we could put them on. After we put them on she gave me a pair of black knee-high converses. I looked at her weirdly at first, but put them on anyways. They actually looked good with the dress.

" So Maka how would you like your hair done" Tsubaki asked me.

I shrugged " I don't really care. Surprise me" I told her sitting down, so she could do my hair.

"Ok then. I'll try my best" Tsubaki said grabbing a brush.

She made me close my eyes, since it was a 'surprise'!

" All done! You can look now Maka" She said as I opened my eyes.

I looked in the mirror and saw that she put my hair in to low pigtails and curled them, but she left my bangs hang down. It made the green tips of my hair look like an ice cream swirl. She also added black ribbons to my pigtails.

" You did a great job Tsubaki. Now you should do your hair and makeup" I told her smiling.

She nodded as she begin to do her makeup. When she was done Patty and Liz came in the room, dressed and ready to party.

" You guys look great. We should take a picture and go to the party. Oh and Maka. You and the band you're in are going to play the first song for the party" Liz said grabbing her camera.

"Ok and lets take that picture so we can go party" told them as we all huddled up to take the picture.

After the picture we went downstairs where the party was being held. Everyone I know was here. My papa, Marie and even Crona were here. And a lot more too.I was kind of nerves to sing in front of them. But I had too.

"Yo Maka, come over here, so we can agree on a song to sing" Alex yelled waving me over to him the rest of the band.

I nodded and said goodbye to the girls and ran to the guys.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm kinda late. The girls wanted to take pictures and get me ready" I told them blushing.

"Its ok Maka. They did a good job getting you ready because you look cute" Ethan said to me. This made me blush and it made Alex and Luis grin.

"So anyways what song you guys think we should do" I asked them trying to change the topic.

"Well we haven't really decided. We can't think of one" Luis said.

"How about we do the new one we made as a group" I suggested. This made them think.

"Ok lets do it. Since we got the song picked out, how about we go get this party started" Ethan said walking up on the stage.

We all followed after him. Alex went to his drums and Luis grabbed his electric guitar. Ethan also grabbed an electric guitar. I didn't know how to play an instrument so i just walked up to the mic.

I smiled and began to talk. "Hi everyone. I'm Maka Albarn and I'm the new member to the band called Dark WonderLand" I said smiling. Everyone one clapped and some boys whistled at me.  
"Ok, Ok. We will be singing one song now and later in the party we'll sing 2 more. The song we will be singing is new and Its called Party at a Rich Person's House" I said to the people at the party.

After that I counted to 3 and everyone in the band started to play the song. I smiled to everyone as I started to sing the lyrics.

Maka bold. everyone else in the band underlined. All of the band together underlined and bold.

**Swimming pool, limousine, come on let's do it**  
**Come on let's cause a scene, come on let's do it**

**Cigar in the caviar, come on let's do it**  
**I'm pissing in the don create, come on let's do it**  
**Now,**

_come on let's do it, we're gonna do it, now_  
_Come on let's do it, we're gonna do this_

**Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house**  
**Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house**

By this point I grabbed the mic and started to dance around the little area we were singing in. Everyone at the party was listening to us play. They were also kind of dancing too.

_If you wanna go, then you know oh_  
_We're gonna fight 'till we do it right_

So let's whoa oh, tonight

**No we're not on the list, come on let's do it**  
**No we don't give a shit, come on let's do it**  
**Dance 'till your pants come off, come on get naked**  
**Party 'till the break of dawn, come let's do it**

_Now, come on let's do it, come on, come on_

**Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house**  
**Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house**

**If you wanna go, then you know oh**  
**We're gonna fight 'till we do it right**  
**So let's whoa oh, tonight**

**I wake up in the front yard**, _we don't care_

**Wine stain on the sofa**, _we don't care_

**I threw up in the closet and I don't care**

_Cause we're young and we're broke_

**And I can't find my coat**  
And the sun is coming up  
And oh my god I think I'm still drunk

**(Where's my coat? Where?)**

**There's a party at a rich dude's house**  
**There's a party at a rich dude's house**  
**Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house**  
**Whoa oh, there's a party at a rich dude's house**  
**If you wanna go, then you know oh**  
**We're gonna fight 'till we do it right**  
**So let's whoa oh, tonight**

We ended the song singing together. " Tada. So that's the end of the first song. Now everyone lets party!" I yelled as me and the band got off the stage.

"That was so fun!" I told the band as I jumped up and down.

"Yeah it was. Hey guys I gotta go find my gf, I'll meet up with you guys later" Luis said as we walked off.

" I actually have to go do something too" Alex said as he left too. This left Ethan and I alone.

* * *

_**Ok Ok. I decided to put the party on to different parts. Don't kill me please. Does anyone know any good slow songs? Now last chapter I told you guys I answer reviews at the end of the chapters so lets get to it. ^.^ First let me thank people for following\favoriting\reviewing.**_  
_**Cherryberry998,**_  
_**Jackie Nicky Ferr, **_  
_**and thats it for thanking. Hehe. Oh and I'm only answering reviews from the chapter 5 for now.**_  
_**1112Black rose2111**__**, maybe she is maybe she isn't. She probably won't be a witch tho since thats so predictable. ^.^**_

_**SnowTamashi Ai**__**, you guessed the song right and I'll make sure I add the part you asked for into the story. :)**_

_**Mermain123**__**, you also guessed the song. Good job and thats awesome that you like the opening because its also one of my favorites. Hehe. But I didn't come up with putting it in the story . Oh well.**_

_**And now I'm done with replying to reviews. **_  
_**Bye~Bye**_  
_**~DemonKitty184**_


	7. Chapter 6 (part 2)

**So, what up peeps .. You guys should feel special I decided to update instead of watching Soul Eater over again :,(. Oh well I'm ok with writing for you guys :D**

**On with this Story, that has not plotline at all jk**

**Maka pov**

After Alex and Luis left. Ethan and I just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"So Ethan how are you" I asked him.

"Pretty good, what about you" He asked me back. "Same as you" I told him smiling.

"Hey Maka you want to go dance?" Ethan asked me.

"Umm, I don't know. I don't know how to dance" I said to him, putting my head down in shame.

He just smiled and dragged me to the middle of the floor to dance.

"Since you don't know how to dance. I'll teach you" Ethan told me as he keep smiling.

I just stood there weirdly. Not knowing how he was going to teach a slow-ish song came on.

Every time we touch came on. Not the slow one the faster one. It was one of my favorite songs and I really wanted to dance to it.

"Since song is kinda fast, lets just move to the rhythm. If the next song is slow I'll teach you how to slow dance." Ethan said as he began to dance like a boy.

When the song got to the first 'every time we touch' I began to dance. I moved my hips and butt around and around. I also bounced a little since I still didn't know how to dance. After it got a little farther in the song me and Ethan began to dance together. Not like slow dancing but just dancing together.

As the song ended I heard Ethan chuckle "And you said you don't know how to dance" He said as the next song began to play.

This time it was a slow song. It was a really pretty song by Christina Perri called A Thousand Years.

Ethan put his hands on my hips and I just stood there waiting for instructions.

"Now you put your arms around my neck. And follow my lead. You'll get, I promise" Ethan told me as I put my arms around his neck.

We rocked back and forth for a little well. Probably so I would get use to slow dancing. Then Ethan stepped back and I stepped with him.

"Now Maka you step back and then step to the right side of you" Ethan said.I did as he said.

"Like that" I asked him worried I did it wrong.

"Perfected. Now I'm gonna step back and to the left of you. After that we'll do the same for a little" He said to me as he did his part.

Then we repeated everything we just did till he told me to spin. As I spun I could see people gathering around as. But I didn't really care I was having fun and I kind of felt like a princess.

When I got done spinning Ethan and I stepped back my way and to the right. And we did all the other stuff he taught me.

"Maka now lets just make little steps to the sides and rock back and forth" Ethan instructed as the song started to end.

As we were doing those steps I layed my head on his shoulder and just smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and listened to the melody of the song.

I could tell it was getting closer and closer to the end of the song. So I decided to open my eyes and look into Ethan's purple eyes. They were so magnificent I could just get lost looking in them. Then I realize my lips were getting closer to his. His were also getting closer to mine. We were about to close the gap between us, so I closed my eyes and let our lips touch. His lips taste like cherry. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but all good things have to come to an end.

As the song came to an end, so did mine and Ethans kiss. When I opened my eyes I realized people were watching us and now they were clapping. I looked around the group of people around us and saw all my friends.

The last person I saw was Soul and he looked pissed that I kissed Ethan. He couldn't stop staring at him. And the longer I stared the more mad he got. When I finally snapped out of it, I realized Soul stormed out of the room looking more pissed than ever.

When he left I looked around again and saw that all my friends had smiles on their faces. Even Black Star did. I also saw my Papa crying with his Maka doll. Mumbling about how boys are yucky.

"Hey Maka you ready to go sing again." Ethan asked me as he grabbed my hand.

I nodded too speechless to say anything. He smiled and we walked up to the stage to sing 2 more songs.

"Umm. Hi again. You guys already know my name and I would like to tell you guys that we're going to be singing another song. So are you ready" I asked everyone in the room. Everyone in the room yelled yeah.

"Great to hear. This song is called Everybody got somebody but me" I said as the music started to play.

Maka bold. Ethan italic. Both underlined

_I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room_

_Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon_

_I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon_

_Everybody's got somebody but me_

As Ethan sung the last part he pointed to himself.

**Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set**

**It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'**

When I sung the Romeo and Juliet I rolled my eyes.

**I never would have noticed if we'd never met**

**But everybody's got somebody but me**

I put my hands up as I shrugged to this part of the song. I also made a frowny face too.

And I miss you

Without you I just don't fit in

I know we're through

But I'm wishing we could try it again

_I hear loves songs playing on the radio_

_People slow dancing everywhere I go_

_Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know_

_Cause everybody's got somebody but me_

_Yeah they do_

**Everybody's got somebody...**

_And I miss you_

As Ethan sung this part he pointed to the crowd.

**Without you I just don't fit in**

**I know we're through**

**But I'm wishing we could try it again**

**Sitting here lonely at a table for two**

**Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth**

**Seems like even cupid don't know what to do**

**Everybody's got somebody but me**

_Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you_

_But everybody's got somebody but me_

**Everybody, got somebody**

**Oh everybody, everybody, everybody but me now**

(Everybody's got somebody)

Everybody has got somebody

(Everybody but me)

Everybody but me

(Everybody's got somebody)

Everybody

I miss you

(Everybody but me)

Everybody's got somebody but me

As we finished the song I realized Soul came back inside from being pissed off.

"So that was the first song. The next one will be in Japanese. It a new song and we all hope you like it. It called Black Paper Moon. So enjoy" I said to the people as I began the song.

Maka Bold. Ethan italic.

As I started the song I looked at Soul. When we were writing this I had Soul in my mind.

**I'm falling down into my shadow**

**Grasping onto every breath**

**As I await the Deadly night**

_So scary, but you can't give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carraiges_

_'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes_

**See you in your dreams, yeah, baby**

**Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you**

_Fairy blue_

_It is only for you_

_That I would crush the stars_

_And put them on display_

Black Paper Moon

**If you really put your faith in me**

**When you're lost, here I am**

**"forever" with your soul**

**Waiting here above you patiently,**

**Just like the shining moon**

As I sung my parts in the song I look directly at Soul, letting him know that the song is kind of about him.

_A symbol rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within_

_Your destiny isn't so immutable_

_Anything that you can dream_

_Can also be the fate that you will have_

**Don't try to use deceit on me**

**I will not break, I won't surrender**

**Fairy blue**

**You are my everything**

**The reason I go on**

**In this captivity,**

**Eternally**

_If you raise your voice and call for me_

_I will find you, my dear_

_Wherever you may be_

_And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse_

**There are times when no one believes in me and**

**There are times where I feel like I'm degraded**

**But even in those times your words always echo within**

**My heart**

**This is my promise**

_Fairy blue_

_It is only for you that I would smash the stars_

_And use them as a sign_

_To guide you_

_And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,_

_I want you to look up_

**And Fairy blue**

**You are my everything**

**The reason that I live**

**In sweet captivity so faithfully**

**And I swear you'll never be alone**

**When you're lost, here I am**

**Forever with your soul**

We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe

As Ethan and I sung the last part of the song I looked away from Soul and turned to Ethan and smiled.

After that everyone in the room started to clap. Everyone on the band smiled and bowed then got off the stage.

**And thats the end of the party. I hope you liked it. I tried to put all I got into it. The songs I had the band sing were Black Paper Moon by TommyHeavenly. I'm sorry if I got the wrong lyrics. /.\**  
**and Everybody Gots Somebody but me but Hunter and I'm not sure if the kissing scene and dancing scene were GOOD. :/ NOWWW its time to thank ppl for following\favoriting\reviewing**

**WishToBeYouSomeday,**

**(I cant fix how big this is. My computer wont let me)**

**ooooo The Dreamer oooooo**

**Answering Reviews**

** WishToBeYouSomeday: I decided to put the fast one instead. But thanks for the help!**

**SnowTamashi Ai: Thanks for the song too. Umm I hope you like the part you asked to be put in the story.**

**Angel-of-Darkness421: I'm glad you love it :D**

**Bye~Bye now**

**~DemonKitty184**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. There's a lot of bullshit going on in my life with my friends and I have writers block. So I'm really sorry. I just realized ppl actually read my author notes.O.o That makes me happy.. Story time now. Oh this chapter is going to start out with Soul pov and maybe I'll put Maka pov in it.**_

_**Soul Pov**_

After Maka got down singing she got off the stage with her band. I was still pissed that she kissed that Ethan guy, but I did realize she was looking directly at me as she sung the last song.

"Soul. Soul. Why aren't you paying attention to me" Kimmel said to me as she waved her hand in front of my face.

God this girl was annoying. Even more annoying than Blair. Why did I ever leave Maka?

"Soul lets dance. I bet we can dance better than that Maka" She said to me.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away from her. I had a lot on my mind and she was stopping me from thinking.

When I finally got away from her, I just slumped down by a wall.

"Yo Soul. I need to talk to you" I could hear Black Star say to me as I looked up.

"Yeah. Fine what is it Black Star" I replied to him trying to get rid of him fast.

"Not here. Lets go outside. Inside isn't the best place to take about it" Black Star said smirking at.

I didn't say anything. I just got up and followed him outside. The whole way outside he never stop smirking.

"So what ya want to talk about, Black Star" I asked Black Star as we walked far enough from the house to talk.

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to do this" Black Star yelled as he punch me in the face.

I held my cheek as I glared at him. He just smiled at me, like he did nothing.

"What the hell was that for" I asked him pissed off.

"Oh thats for being a dick to Maka." He said as he just stared at me.

"You didn't have to go and punch me though" I yelled at him.

"Sorry dude, but I did. You don't mess with Maka. She's like my sister and I'm gonna protect her since you won't" Black Star back as he walked back inside to the party.

I just stared as he walked back inside. Thinking 'what the fuck just happened'. It some time for me to walk back inside, but when I did the party was almost over. Everyone was going home.

I sighed loudly as I went to go look for Kimmel. Honestly why am I still with her? Ugh.

"Soul." I heard Kimmel yell from behind me.

I turned around and gave her a look saying what do you want.

" Soul. My friend Violet is gonna take me home, so you don't have to." She said as she came up to me and kissed me goodbye.

When she finally left I went outside to get my motorcycle to go home, but guess what! Someone stole it from me. Wow night is getting better and better. Since it was stolen I began to walk home.

I could see Maka walking in front of me so I called her name. She turned around, but right after she saw me she began to walk faster. So I ran to her.

"Maka look at me" I told her. She actually looked at me. " I'm sorry. Ok I messed up and I know it. You don't have to forgive me, but can you please still be my meister again." I asked her as I looked in her eyes.

I really was sorry. I didn't just want her as my meister again. I wanted her again, but I gotta start small. I took a couple of minutes for her to answer.

" Fine Soul I'll be your partner again, but I will not forgive you" She said as she ran home.

I stood there shocked that she actually agreed to be my partner again. I smiled as I walked home.

_**Next day**_

_**(Maka Pov)**_

I woke up in the morning happy. I put on music as I got dressed for the day. I was wearing a pair of purple leggings and a shirt that was kind of long. The shirt was was black with a green letters on the front that spelled crazy on it. In the back it was see through. I also had a pair of black flats on. I straighten my hair and left it done.

When I got done getting ready, I got my books for school and my band stuff. Then I went to wake Soul up.

" Soul time to wake up we have school" I told him as I shook his shoulder.

" Maka what are you talking about its Saturday" He said as he rolled over.

I looked at my phone and realized it was Saturday, so I walked out of his room and put down my school stuff and went to the park.

At the park I just walked around. Looking at everything. The trees, the birds, the sky, and a lot more. No one was at the park since it was early on a Saturday morning.

I sighed as I sat down on a park bench and closed my eyes. Ethan told me yesterday that we were going to have a concert later today, so I needed to practice, but most of all take it easy. I still needed to invite my friends to the concert. But he did tell me to relax so I decided to relax and go get some tea to drink.

So I got up from the bench and walked to Death Cafe to get some tea. As I was waiting for the people who worked there to bring me my tea, I started to hum the song the place was playing. The song was lightweight by Demi Lovato.

"Here you go Miss. Have a good day" The cashier said to me as she handed me my tea.

I smiled as I walked out of the café. I also sent Tsubaki a message asking if she could invite people to the concert for me. I also told her to invite Soul and Kimmel. Of course she agreed and now I don't have to.I decided to just go home and listen to music or something like that.

When I got home Soul was still boy sleeps in too late. It's already 10:30. Whatever though it's not my problem. So instead of worrying about him, I put on some music. I put on a song called Bad Day as I cleaned the house since it had been a while since I cleaned it.

By the time I got done Soul woke up. " Good morning Soul. Are you gonna come to my concert today." I asked Soul as I sat on the couch looked at me confused.

"Oh I get you didn't get Tsubaki's text inviting you, Kimmel, and her bratty friends. Well its at 6 tonight, in some club by the bookstore in town" I told him as I smiled sweetly. I bet he was wondering why I was acting so weird.

"Ok. I'll be there." Soul said as he stood up and went back in his room. And once again I was left alone with nothing to do.

So instead of being bored I got out my phone with some pink skull headphones and listened to music as I read. What I haven't done in quite sometime. I was so engrossed in my book that I completely forgot about getting read for the concert. By the time I got done reading it was already 5.

That only gave me enough time to get read and rush to the concert. I still had to take a shower!

As I through my book on the couch and went to the bathroom to take a shower Soul walked out of the house. I had no clue where he was going. And right now I really didn't care. When I got out of the bathroom I had to run to my room in nothing but my underwear and bra since I forgot my other clothes.

When I got to my room I put on a plain black mini skirts with some ripped tights. I also had on a normal short sleeve green shirt with the band's name Dark Wonderland imprinted on it with big flashy letters. I also put on some black leather boots. Then I put my hair into a simple high ponytail and rushed out the house.

But of course I forgot my music sheets and phone so I had to run back inside to get them. When I grabbed my phone I checked my phone and it was already 5:45. It was gonna take me 10 minutes to get to the place. Ugh I should have been paying attention to the time. Once again I rushed out of the house running with all my might to the concert, I just might happen to be late to.

_**I know its short but I had to update for you guys. I feel so bad. Time to thank the following for favoriting\reviewing\following**_

_**Jade,**_

_**Starbuckgurl69,**_

_**Myturtlecanfly,**_

_**SoulEaterXMakaAlbarn18829,**_

_**The Ice-Blade Alchemist**_

_**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**_

_**SnowTamashi Ai: Glad you love it. You should write a story so I can read it.**_

_**Angel-of-Darkness421: I'm also glad you love it.I'm gonna start to read your stories.**_

_**Jade:Thanks, but I'm not that good. And I tried the Soul pov. Not sure if it turned out ok?**_

_**Darklover62199: I hope you like the new chapters I'll be posting too. And I love the song too!**_

_**WishToBeYouSomeday: Its great you love it.**_

_**Starbuckgurl69: Also glad you love the story. And sorry about how long it took me to update.**_

_**I think thats all. Sorry about how short this chapter is.**_

_**Anyways Bye~Bye**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I probably should have updated this before I started to watch Black Butler. So Hmm maybe I should update now. So here's chapter 8 or is it 7? Oh one more thing if you have a twitter follow Nara Melenn. I'll be posting on that twitter account wen I'll update my next chapter.**_

_**Maka pov**_

* * *

When I finally got to the concert I was 5 minutes late, so it wasn't that big of a deal. But I was out of breath from running and I still had to find the rest of the people in my band. Once I regained a little bit of energy I started to walk to the back of the club. I heard Alex and Luis laughing in a room on my left, so I went in that one.

"Oh so you decided to finally show up, Maka" Ethan said from a chair he was sitting on.

My cheeks started to get red and redder from being embarrassed. " I'm so sorry. I lost track of time, but hey I'm here now" I said to them a little bit cocky.

They all smiled and Luis gave me a glass of water. I said a small thank you to him and chugged the whole glass of water down.

"Ok. Anyways since you're here now, do your makeup and we can go perform and have fun" Alex said sitting on the floor staring at me.

I nodded my head and looked for my purse that had makeup in it, but it left that at home.

"Umm, I forgot my makeup. But I could call Tsubaki or Liz to bring me some since their here" I told them that as I grabbed my phone and called Tsubaki.

She agreed. And 3 minutes later her and Liz and Patty came running in the room with a bag full of makeup.

"We're here. So are you ready for the makeup." Tsubaki asked as Liz and Patty made me sit in a chair.

Oh No! Not this again. Alex, Luis, and Ethan stared in horror as the girls did my makeup. I don't want to explain what happened so you imagine it for yourself.

When they were done putting makeup on me. They said goodbye and good luck and went to watch the concert.

"Ok since they're done with putting makeup on m, we can go start the concert" I told the guys waiting for the guys to grab their instruments.

Well they were grabbing their instruments I looked for my mic I decorated. It was dark green and hot pink and very sparkly. It also had my name on it. Once I found the mic, I walked out of the room with the rest of the band following me. I walked tall and proud all the way up onto the stage.

When I was on the stage I smiled at the crowd as the band set up their they were down setting up, I begin to talk to the crowd.

"Hello everyone. I don't know if you know my band, but we're Dark Wonderland. I'm Maka, the lead girl singer. Thats Ethan the lead boy singer and those to are Alexander and Luis" I told the crowd as I pointed to everyone in the band.

"Since thats done, I'll tell you guys that we're going to be singing 3 songs tonight. So I hope you enjoy" I said as Everyone in the band started to play the first song.

Ethan bold. Maka italic.

**We didn't care if people stared**

**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**

**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**

**It's hard to believe that was me and you**

**Now we keep saying that we're okay**

**But I don't want to settle for good not great**

**I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**

_ Remind me, remind me_

** So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**

_Remind me, remind me_

_Remember the airport dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

[maka and ethan:] But that meant we had one more night

_Do you remember how it used to be_

_We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

_Oh, so on fire so in love_

_That look in your eyes that I miss so much_

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

** I wanna feel that way**

_ Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

[Ethan and Maka]

Oh, if you still love me

Don't just assume I know

_ Baby, remind me, remind me_

_ Do you remember the way it felt?_

** You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**

_Remind me_

** Yeah, remind me**

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**

**All those mornings I was late for work**

**Remind me**

[Ethan and Maka] Oh, baby, remind me

_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me_

** Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**

_Remind me, yeah, oh_

** Baby, remind me**

"And thats the end of the first song. Its called Remind Me. We all hope you like it. This next song I'll just be singing. I wrote it for someone. It's called Madness. Enjoy!" I said as I closed my eyes.

Maka bold.

T**here we go again with the same story. Why? I don't know.**

**Can't you see what its doing to me?!**

**I just can't go through this anymore.**

Its my time to lock myself away from this world filled with madness.

I song this song with all my heart, trying to let all my friends see how I feel. Tsubaki and all of them looked worried, but they also looked proud of me. Even Soul did.

**It just sickens me to death thinking about it all.**

**Can't you see it's hurting me. Every single time.**

**Please just stop already. No more! I can't go through it another time.**

**I always try to stay strong for the people I care for. People I love.**

**But this madness is slowly consuming me.**

**Its driving me insane! Someone just help me!**

**Help me please. I'm calling out for you.**

**Can you even hear my pleads?**

**I need to keep a move on for everything I care for.**

**But! But its so much easier to lock myself away.**

**I think its time to say goodbye!**

**Goodbye to the madness I call my world. Goodbyeee.**

** I've locked myself away. But now I must come back out.**

**I'm being called back to my madness. Its to late for me.**

**Its just too much for me. Too much to handle for one person.**

**So, I'll close my eyes one last time, just to open them again.**

**Someone is scream for me to open my eyes. I don't get why though?!**

**Now here I am with my eyes opened wide in horror. Why?**

**Why am I confused?**

**I'm begging you this time? Please. Please help me! Help me!**

**Can't you see what this is doing to me? Its just too much.**

**Too much madness, for one person.**

**No one can hear my screams. So why can I hear theirs. Ohhh**

**this is confusing. I give up! No more for me.**

**Time to let the madness take over me. It doesn't matter anymore.**

**I just don't care. Now I will finally say goodbye for the last time.**

**Ohh. Ohh. My soul, my heart are finally in pieces. Are you happy?**

**Because now I will stay locked away from all this madness.**

**I wont come back. But I won't forget you either. Ohhh..**

** GOODBYE!**

As I song Goodbye I looked done with a small sad smile on my face. It was silent, but after a minute everyone started to clap. I looked up and smiled as my friends stared at me clapping the loudest.

"Good job Maka!" Ethan said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and waited for him to begin talking again.

" Ok everyone, We're going to take a small break but we'll be back up here in 10 minutes to sing the next time" Ethan said as we all walked off the stage.

We all went back to the room we came out of. And just sat there. No one saying a word.

* * *

_**And thats the end of this chapter. Stay in tune for the next one. Things are about to get juicy. Oh and the first song was Remind Me by Brad Paisley. The second one was by me and its called Madness. So tell me what you think of that song. Lol time to thank people!**_

_**Anime-girl1847,**_

_**BlackStarLover31,**_

_**DarkLover62199,**_

_**Flutist band nerd,**_

_**Dailysbear,**_

_**Lizzzzaaaayyyy,**_

_**Guess,**_

_**GreatZero**_

_**Replies to reviews**_

_**Guess: Well Thank you. do you have a song request?**_

_**GreatZero: Don't worry he will. Just wait a little.**_

_**DarkLover62199: KK ur song request should be in the next chapter. WishToBeYouSomeday: I'm glad you love it.**_

_**Angel-of-Darkness421: Great you love it. And sorry about the slow updates.**_

_**SnowTamashi Ai: Thanks pm when you you post your story up.**_

_**starbuckgurl69: Thanks for the review. I hope you read more of my story.**_

_**So there you go. Can't wait to talk with you guys again.**_

_**Bye~Bye ^.^**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


	10. Author Note

I'm so sorry I havent updated in forever. This is just an author note telling you I will update this weekend most likely. Ive been falling behind in skool work and things like that. Also All my friends hate me now. Urg life is my family is running a christmas tree lot so I'm helping out with it. Again I'm so SORRY. I hope you can forgive me. I wouldnt blame you if you stop reading this story. I know I would.

Bye~Bye for right now .

~DemonKitty184


	11. Chapter 9

_**ole! I can tell you guys probably hate me? Yeah I would too, so without instigating I'm going to get on with the story…**_

_**(I would read the previous chapter before you read this one)**_

_**Maka Pov**_

When we got back to the room, we just talked about the next songs we were going to sing next. Ethan was gonna sing one by himself and I was going to sing one by myself.

"Excuse me. You guys are needed back on stage" A woman with pink hair told us.

We all got up and went back on stage, I smiled and we got right into the song.

Maka Bold.

**I'm in the business of misery,**

**Let's take it from the top.**

**She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.**

**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

When I was singing that part I made sure I pointed to Kimmel and Soul. Kimmel glared and Soul looked guilty, and me well I had a smirk on my face the whole time.

**I waited eight long months,**

**She finally set him free.**

**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**

**Two weeks we caught on fire,**

**She's got it out for me,**

**But I wear the biggest smile.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag.**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**

**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

I also sung this part looking at Kimmel. I know I was being quite blunt with me pointing and looking at her, but I didn't care she stole Soul from me and that broke my heart.

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have a share.**

**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**

**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him right now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving...**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

As I finished singing I stood by Ethan with my arm on his shoulder. Everyone in the crowd was screaming 'Encore, Encore', and well of course we couldn't deny. Plus the band already planned for this. This time all the boys were gonna sing and I was gonna listen.

"Before we start this song. Maka will not be singing only us boys will. The song is called King for a Day. Its older, but hope you like it" Ethan said as he smiled to the crowd and all of the boys in the band took their place.

Ethan bold. Alexander underline. Luis italics.

all together

_**Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge**_

_**I bet you never had a Friday night like this**_

_**Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands**_

_**I take a look up at the sky and I see red**_

_**Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy**_

_**Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide**_

_**Everything red**_

**Please, won't you push me for the last time**

**Let's scream until there's nothing left**

**So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore**

**The thought of you's no fucking fun**

**You want a martyr, I'll be one**

**Because enough's enough, we're done**

_You told me think about it, well I did_

_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_

_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

The thing I think I love

Will surely bring me pain

Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame

Three cheers for throwing up

Pubescent drama queen

You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

all together

_**Let's scream, there's nothing left**_

_**So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore**_

_**The thought of you's no fucking fun**_

_**You want a martyr I'll be one**_

_**Because enough's enough, we're done**_

_You told me think about it, well I did_

_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_

_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

As all the boys sung there parts they were dancing around the stage and having a good time. It was quite enjoyable to watch. The crowd also seem like they were having a good time. I couldn't help but smile as they performed they were so damn good.

_Imagine living like a king someday_

_A single night without a ghost in the walls_

_And if the bass shakes the earth underground_

_We'll start a new revolution now_

(**Now! Alright here we go**)

Hail Mary, forgive me

Blood for blood, hearts beating

Come at me, now this is war!

Fuck with this new beat

Oh!

all together

_**Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein**_

_**I was just a product of the street youth rage**_

_**Born in this world without a voice or say**_

_**Caught in the spokes of an abandoned brain**_

_**I knew you well but this ain't a game**_

_**Blow the smoke in diamond shape**_

_**Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace**_

_You told me think about it, well I did_

_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_

_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

**Imagine living like a king someday**

**A single night without a ghost in the walls**

**We are the shadows screaming take us now**

all together

_**We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground**_

_**Shit**_

At the end of their performs I came but on stage and we all bowed. After we got off the stage the club started to play random music. Alex and Luis had to go home right after the concert what kind of sucked, but I still had Ethan and the rest of my friends, so I knew I could still have a good time.

Ethan and I walked over to a table where my friends were sitting. And of course Kimmel and Soul were there, but I didn't let that get me down, nothing good make me sad, I was having too good of a day. I smiled at everyone at the table and they smiled back and said that Ethan and I did an awesome good singing.

"Maka lets go dance" Liz and Patty yelled at me.

" I don't know how to da." I started to say but never got to finish because they were both pulling me to the dance floor with Tsubaki following close behind.

When we got the dance floor Liz started to dance, " Maka, I know at the table you were about to say I don't know how to dance, BUT you could dance up on stage, SOOO I know you can dance" Liz said as she made me dance.

I decided that if I don't dance like Liz wants me too, she'll just embarrass me somehow, so I decided I would dance. It was actually kind of fun. Tsubaki danced too, we were all having a good time, but soon Black Star came and got Tsubaki to dance, and Liz and Patty went to go find Kid and I was left alone dancing with a bunch of strangers.

But a slow song came on and Ethan asked me to dance with him and I did. But in the middle of the slow song the DJ said "Switch partners" and some how I ended up with Soul. I hated dancing with him, but I also loved it.

"SO" Soul said trying to start-up a conversation as we dance. I raised my eyebrow and said " Hmmm?" He was about to say something, but the song ended and I went to go get a drink for the bar part of the club.

As I was waiting for my drink Kimmel came up to me with two of her friends. They all looked as bitchy as ever. But I didn't say anything, I just smiled politely waiting for them to talk.

"I saw you dancing with Soul. Why was that bitchy bookworm" Kimmel asked as she smirked, my eye started to twitch at what she said, but I keep a smile on my face.

"Well if you must know. I just I'll tell you. Me and him had to dance because in the DJ said switch partners and we just happen to get paired up. Why are you asking anyways" I said to her with a fake curious look on my face.

She rolled her eyes, " I just wanted to know since he's MY boyfriend and I don't want you to touch him with your ugly hands" She said will putting a hand on her hip.

Wow she really needs to think of better mean things to say.

"I'm sorry that you don't want my ugly hands on your boyfriend, but remember he was my boyfriend first, therefore he loved me first and I can't keep my hands of him he's my weapon." I said well smirking at her.

"Aww that's cute you think he loved you. Your funny Albarn. And sooner or later he'll be my weapon since I can pleasure him in bed and you never could and never well. So stay away from him, just go with that stupid Ethan boy who can't even sing" Kimmel said mocking me.

I started to glare at her. First she thinks he'll be HER partner because she has sex with him?! Then she said Ethan couldn't sing! Thats it she can say whatever about me but not Ethan or any of my friends. This Bitch is going DOWN!

(Insert Girl fight by Brooke Valentine HERE)

Before I could even stop myself I tackled Kimmel to the ground. I was about to punch her in the face, but She pulled my. Her damn she fights like a dirty (or like a girl). I decided that if she's going to fight dirty I would too. I also grabbed her hair and knead her in the stomach making her let go of my hair.

She kicked my knee really hard after that making me let go of her hair and grit my teeth together. She grabbed my arm and bite me?

"What the Hell you bite me! Damn I hope you don't got rabies" I yelled as I pulled her hair and she punched me in the side of the face.

By this time in the fight a crowd had started to form. I was surprise no one tried to stop the fight. Oh well. Anyways back to the fight. I pulled her head down and knead her in her big nose, but she got punched me in the stomach. It didn't hurt so I tripped her and she fell to the ground. I sat on top of her so she couldn't move, she was trying to scratch me like some kind of fucking cat, but she couldn't since my knees were on her arms. I pulled my arm back and punched her in the eye.

I was about to punch her again but someone pulled me off her fat ass and I saw that it was Soul. I looked at him confused.

" What the Fuck Soul I was in the middle of something" I yelled at him.

"I don't care Maka! NOW both of you stop it. Maka why the fuck would you attack her." Soul asked me.

He thinks I started it but it was her. " Yeah Maka I didn't even do" Kimmel started to talk.

"Kimmel shut the hell up. You shouldn't have even gotten close to her in the first place." Soul yelled at her.

I was about to fling myself at her, but Soul picked me up and walked out of the club as I was kicking and screaming 'Put me down I'm not done with that Bitch!' at him.

When we got far enough away from the club so I couldn't run back and kick her ass again,and I also calmed down a bit Soul put me down. We stood there in silence for a while since I didn't want to talk.

" Maka what the fuck was that. That wasn't like you at all" Soul yelled at me. I glared at him.

"I don't really care if it was like me or not. She said something and it pushed me to my limit" I told him, but the glare never left my face. He stood there thinking about it for a minute before answering me in a calm voice.

"~sigh~ Maka what was it she said" He asked me.

" I don't want to tell you" I said.

"Ma" That's as far as Soul got to reply to me because he started to looked behind me at something.

I turned around and saw that it was his bike. Soul started to run up to it as some guy started to walk to it too.

" Hey you get away from my bike" The guy who stole Souls bike yelled at him.

" Your bike. Fucker this is my bike" Soul yelled back.

" Sure it is. Wheres the prove boy" The guy said to Soul as he rolled his eyes.

" I don't need prove. Wait look at the back-end of the bike my name is imprinted on it" Soul said smirking.

The guy looked and saw Soul Eater printed on the back of the bike. His eyes got big and he started to run away from Soul. As he was running the keys fell from his pocket and Soul picked them up as he screamed " Yeah you better run, stupid asshole" at the guy.

I laughed as Soul hugged his 'precious bike'. After about five minutes of Soul inspecting his bike to make sure nothing happened to it, it started to rain and the little mirror I carried with me started to ring? Oh its Lord Death. I took it out and said 'hello'.

Lord Death waved and said 'Hiya' in his cartoon voice.

" Maka, What happened to your face?" Lord Death asked me.

I looked confused for a minute but then remember about the fight and also Soul finally came to look in the mirror.

"Oh nothing really. I just got into a fight is all, no big deal really." I replied as I smiled.

Then my father came by Lord Death scream "Maka I love you! Do you love me?". I gave him a look of disgust and said nope. Then he started crying in a corner with some kind of Maka Doll, I had no clue he had.

"Uhh. Anyways, Maka, Soul, I have a mission for you two. I need you to go kill two kishin eggs that are really close to becoming kishins in London. Can you do that?" Lord Death asked us tilting his head to the side.

I smiled and said of course and then Lord Death said goodbye and Soul and I went home. We we're to leave to London tomorrow, so we just went to bed since it was already 12 o'clock.

_**So there yeah go I know the first part is rushed but I didn't want to take too much time. Whoever has sticked around thank you!**_

_**First of the songs were Misery Business by Paramore, and King for a Day by Pierce The Veil. **_

_**Thanks to the following ppl for follow\favorite\reviewing**_

_**GreatZero**_

_**Randomperson28**_

_**DerpyKanshii**_

_**Blackstarlover31**_

_**Ryker-of-the-intangiblemind**_

_**Xxx Cool Blue Sky xxX**_

_**Cynthia412**_

_**aylanecole123**_

_**MakaxSoulNatsuxLucy94738**_

_**Answers to Reviews**_

_**Randomperson28: I'll talk to you in chat but thanks for reviewing a lot!**_

_**DerpyKanshii: thanks for understand and its great you caught up..**_

_**Darklover62199: Thank you for always reviewing, and heres the nexts chappie. ^.^**_

_**blackstarlover31: All I got to say is ^.^ Nya idk lol**_

_**Guess: Well of course why not?**_

_**There yeah all go. ^.^ I tried my best to make it long anyhow**_

_**Bye~Bye**_

_**~DemonKitty184**_


End file.
